


A New Life

by one_hell_of_an_otaku



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_hell_of_an_otaku/pseuds/one_hell_of_an_otaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The titans are all gone and the time has come to move on. What will life be like when Levi and Eren move in together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Start

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Shingeki no Kyojin fic ever! Sorry if it sucks v.v I tried my hardest!!!  
> Anyways, this fic is rated mature for what happens in future chapters so... enjoy!!
> 
> This will also be my first yaoi fanfic so.... yeah.... enjoy ^.^

“Start cleaning, now,” Levi commanded.

It had been about 3 weeks since all the titans were dead. They were finally free from the monsters that ate their long lost comrades. It was time for everybody to start a new life, including Corporal Rivaille. It had been a while since Eren and Levi started dating. It was true that they loved each other, but Eren never expected for his lover to make him move in.

“But, Heichou! I don’t want to clean. Besides, your home is already spotless, what do I need to clean if it’s already done for me?” Eren smirked. He sat down on the floor in front of Levi with his legs outstretched. Eren looked up at Levi and smiled.

“Get off the floor, you stupid brat. And take off your clothes while you’re at it too,” Levi muttered. Levi stood in front of Eren with his arms crossed; disgusted that Eren could sit on the floor.

“What?!” Eren shouted. He jumped up and turned as red as a tomato. “Levi, what did you just say?”

“That’s not what I mean, Eren. I mean, take off your gear. You don’t need to wear that now that the titans are gone,” Levi scolded. “Just take off the gear and go put it away upstairs!” Levi walked into the kitchen saying something about Eren being a hardhead and wanting tea.

Eren walked upstairs to the room he now shared with Levi. He sat on the bed and started to take off his gear. _Am I ready for this?_ Eren thought. _I mean, I know Levi and I have occasionally spent the night in each other’s rooms but, am I ready to live with him?_ Eren pondered over that thought while he took off his gear.

_I better not regret making this kid live with me,_ Levi thought. _I swear if he gets my house dirty I will make sure he cleans every square inch of it._ Levi sipped his tea while he sat on the chair in the kitchen, waiting for Eren to come down the stairs. _What’s taking him so long?_

Levi set his cup on the table and walked up the stairs to go and get Eren. “I told you, go home or something already!” Levi stopped by the bedroom door when he heard Eren shouting at something, no, someone. “I’m not a kid anymore! So just, leave, okay!”

Levi opened the door to see Mikasa standing in the room with a flustered Eren. “Ackerman, how did you get in here?” Levi asked. _No wonder she was ranked top in her class. I hadn’t even heard her come in my own home._ Levi scolded himself in his head for not hearing Mikasa come in.

“I followed you here and climbed in through the window. I wanted to have a nice talk with Eren,” Mikasa stated. She wore a white shirt, black pants, and of course, her red scarf. She didn’t have any gear on. But, she did happen to bring a 3DMG cord with her so she could climb up the wall.

“Mikasa, go home, now!” Eren yelled. “I’m living with Levi from now on, so go live with Armin or something. I don’t need you to take care of me anymore. I’ll be fine where I am now.” Eren looked at the floor so they couldn’t see the slight blush forming on his cheeks.

“Eren is perfectly fine under my care. You don’t have to worry so much,” Levi said. “Now get out of my house before I push you out the window.” Levi crossed his arms and made his hip stick out a little bit. Sassy as ever. 

“Levi, you can’t push her out! She’ll get hurt!” Eren stammered. “Besides, she was just leaving anyways, right, Mikasa?” Eren put his hands on his hips and stared at Mikasa. 

“Don’t worry, Eren. This shortie can’t do anything to me,” Mikasa smirked. She crossed her arms and stared at Levi.

Levi threw himself at Mikasa when Eren grabbed him. “What did you say, Ackerman?! Last time I checked, this was my house! Hurry up and get out before I throw you out!” It took all of Eren’s strength to stop Levi from attacking his adopted sister.

“Mikasa! Just go already! I don’t need you anymore!” Eren yelled. Levi stopped squirming and looked at Mikasa with a smirk on his face.

“That’s right. You don’t need her anymore. You have me and I have you, so everything is perfect, isn’t it, Eren?” Levi teased. He stared at Eren with a glare that meant ‘You better go along with this or so help me I will kill you.’ Eren has gotten used to the many glares of Levi Rivaille.

“Uh, yeah. Everything’s perfect, Levi,” Eren lied. Levi put his arm around Eren’s waist and smirked. _Oh man,_ Eren thought. _When I talk to Mikasa alone she’s gonna kill me._

Mikasa glared at Levi before jumping out the window and landing on her feet. When she reached the ground she adjusted her scarf over her mouth and ran to find Armin. _Eren,_ she thought. _Do you really love him more than you love me?_

Levi buried his face into Eren’s shirt. “Don’t you ever even consider leaving me,” he muttered. “I don’t want you to leave me, Eren. You can’t go back with her.” Levi squeezed his arms around Eren’s waist tighter. 

Eren wasn’t expecting this. He didn’t know what to do. But, he settled on just comforting the smaller yet older man. He wrapped his arms around Levi and smiled. “I would never dream about leaving you. She may be my family, but it’s about time I move on from the past, don’t you think?”

Levi looked up and Eren kissed his forehead. “Can we go outside for a bit, Eren? There’s something I have to tell you out there,” Levi asked. It was already 6 o’clock. The air was warm and the sun wasn’t too bright. It was perfect for what Levi had in mind.

“Uh, sure, Levi. Let’s go outside then, I guess.” Eren walked out of the room and down the stairs, followed by Levi. Eren held the door open for the smaller man and closed it behind them. “What did you want to tell me?”

“Get on your knees,” Levi commanded.

“My knees?! Why?” Eren pouted. He didn’t know what Levi had in mind, but he hoped it wasn’t too humiliating.

“Just do it, Jaeger,” Levi commanded. Eren nodded while getting onto his knees. He’s not sure if he likes what Levi is doing to him, especially because they’re outside for everyone to see.

Levi put his legs around Eren’s neck and sat on his shoulders. “Carry me to Hanji’s house. And don’t say you don’t want to or that this is embarrassing because if you do I will make you sleep on the floor.”

“Ugh, fine,” Eren sighed. Eren grabbed onto Levi’s legs and stood up. “Which way do I go, your highness?” Eren sarcastically asked. 

Levi pulled Eren’s hair and heard him scream. "Shut up you shitty brat. You know where her house is." _I can now boss him around however I like instead of listening to stupid rules,_ Levi thought. _This is going to be very fun for me. But, I can’t say anything about Jaeger._


	2. Don't Worry, I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi visit Hanji. What happens when they get home? Can they settle Levi's issues, or will Eren make them worse?

“Levi, what are you doing to Eren?!” Hanji squealed. “Eren, is Levi being mean to you? Because if he is, remember that you’re always welcome to come and stay with me for a while!” Hanji was one of the first people to know that Eren and Levi were dating. She had gotten the hint not long after Armin figured out their relationship.

“I’m fine, Hanji,” Eren said with a smile. “It’s actually quite fun having Heichou on my shoulders. It reminds me that he’s so small that I have to carry him!” Levi hit Eren in the head with one of his hands.

“Don’t say that, you idiot. Now put me down,” Levi said. Eren did as he was told and set Levi down on the ground. “Anyways, Hanji, can I have some of those tea bags things or whatever those little shits are called?”

“Is that all we came here for?” Eren grumpily asked. “If you would’ve told me, I would have come over here by myself.” Eren crossed his arms and frowned. 

“Oh, I didn’t have a reason for coming here,” Levi stated. “I just wanted for you to carry me somewhere and Hanji’s was the first place I could think of. Plus I just realized I’m out of whatever these things are called.” Levi motioned to what Hanji was holding in her hand. He took the tea supplies out of her hand and turned around. “Thanks Hanji. I owe you one.” Levi walked away from the house, not caring if Eren followed him or not.

“Oh, yeah, thanks Hanji-san. Now, if you’ll excuse me,” Eren said. He ran after Levi and pulled the other man’s hair. 

Hanji laughed to herself as she watched Levi scream and kick Eren’s legs. “Those two really are something,” she said to herself. “I really hope they work out.” Hanji always thought that Levi had a thing for their little titan-shifter. She was always silently wishing that Levi didn’t really hate Eren. She had always hoped that Levi cared for Eren. Now, she doesn’t have to hope. She already knows Levi’s true feelings for Eren. No matter how bad Levi treats him, she knows that he loves Eren more than anything else.

~

“Levi! When are you coming to bed? I thought you said you were tired!” Eren yelled from the bedroom. The sun had already set and it was time for the couple to go to bed. But, to be honest, bed was the last thing Eren wanted to go to. He thought he could have some fun with Levi for a bit.

“Jesus, Eren, can’t you wait? I need to take a fucking piss. Calm down, I’ll be back,” Levi muttered. Levi walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He had bags under his eyes. It had been so long since he slept well. He always ended up not falling asleep since Eren wasn’t with him. But now, after 3 weeks of being apart, he could finally sleep in the same bed as Eren.

Levi stared at his reflection in the mirror. “How can Eren love a face like this?” he said to himself. ‘Why does Eren even love me? I’m old, I’m mean to him, and I hate his sister. Why does he still love me?’ Levi was thinking bad thoughts to himself for far too long. He needed to stop thinking that and just be happy that Eren loves him. That’s all that matters.

Levi washed his face and stepped out of the bathroom. He made sure there were no more lights on downstairs and headed up to the room where Eren was waiting for him. He wanted to get there as fast as possible to ask Eren some questions.

Levi opened the door and saw Eren sitting on the bed. “Eren, I need to ask you something,” Levi said. “It’s been on my mind for a while and I can’t rest if I don’t find out the answer.” Levi stood in front of Eren and motioned for him to stand up. Eren did as he was directed (when doesn’t he?) and stood in front of Levi.

“Eren, why do you love me? What do you love about me? What is there to love?” Levi murmured. He stared up into Eren’s eyes waiting for an answer.

Eren was trembling in his feet. He didn’t know what was wrong with Levi. He’s been acting very weird lately. ‘Is he sad?’ Eren thought. ‘It seems like he’s been having self esteem issues.’ “Levi,” Eren whispered. “Why would you even ask that? Are you sad or depressed or something? You’ve been acting weird today.”

“Forget it, Eren. I shouldn’t have brought it up. Let’s just get to sleep, okay?” Levi said. He walked past Eren and lay down on his side of the bed. “Come on, Eren. It’s time for bed.” He hoped that Eren would just forget about everything he just asked. 

“Levi is a caring person,” Eren stated. Levi stared at where Eren was standing and sat up in bed. “He cares for me deeply and he makes sure that I don’t get hurt. He’s a smart person and he’s very strong. He’s always knows what to do and he’s makes me happy. Levi is perfect in every way.” Eren stood where he was with a slight blush showing on his face. He didn’t care if he was blushing. It didn’t matter right now. All that mattered was that he made Levi feel better about himself.

“Eren,” Levi whispered. “Are you being serious?” Eren nodded and sat down on the bed in front of Levi. He cupped Levi’s face in his hands and pulled him in for a kiss. It wasn’t a kiss that meant he wanted more. It was a kiss that was soft and gentle. It was calming. There were no tongues and there wasn’t any touching. There was only pure love and joy.

“Levi, I don’t know what’s going on in that head of yours, but you need to grow up. I’m not going to leave you. I’m not going to ever stop loving you, either. And if you die before me, I guarantee that I won’t fall for another man or woman. I’ll never be able to get over you, and even though I already stole your heart, I still get jealous of everyone you talk to because they take your attention from me.” Eren wrapped his arms around Levi and kissed his forehead.

Levi wrapped his arms around Eren’s neck and nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck. “I love you, too, Eren,” Levi muttered. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what I’ve been thinking. It’s just that the incident with Mikasa earlier today shook me up more than usual.”

‘More than usual?’ Eren thought. Eren pulled away from Levi and stared at him with concern on his face. “What do you mean, ‘more than usual’?” 

“It’s just that I always think of how much older I am than you and how badly I treat you sometimes,” Levi said. “It just makes me feel that you’re going to leave me someday for some girl I don’t know. But, even though I know that you’d never leave me, it still makes me worry.”

Eren pulled Levi closer to him and held him. “Don’t worry Levi. I won’t leave you, ever. I’ll stay by your side like a dog. You don’t have to be afraid.”

“I know,” Levi said. He pulled away and went under the blankets. “Let’s go to sleep, Eren.” Levi made sure he had enough room for Eren and watched as he climbed under the covers. When Eren was situated in bed, Levi leaned his head on his chest and wrapped one arm around him.

Eren looked down at Levi and smiled. He tilted his head down so it was touching the other’s head. “Goodnight, Levi,” Eren said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was supposed to be smut but i wanted some more fluffy stuff >;D  
> anyways, the smut should be coming in another chapter or two so.... yup...
> 
> and i think i'll update this fic at least twice a week if i start another one. but, if i don't start another fic then this will be updated pretty much almost daily ^.^


	3. Moving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets a surprise from his best friend.

“Oi, Eren, wake up,” Levi said. Levi had woken up at dawn and let Eren sleep for a couple hours longer. Levi hit Eren in the head so he could wake up, but the younger boy didn’t move an inch. Levi put his face close to Eren’s when he was surprised with a kiss.

Eren laughed as he saw Levi back away from him, blushing like an idiot. “Levi, don’t tell me you’re embarrassed,” Eren teased. Levi covered his mouth and turned to face the wall.

“I’m not embarrassed,” he stammered. “Just hurry up and get dressed. Arlert came over here earlier this morning saying for me to tell you to visit him. I don’t know what it’s for and I don’t really give a shit. Now get up you lazy fucker.”

Eren sat up from the bed and walked over to Levi. He stood behind him and wrapped his arms around him. “Levi,” Eren whispered in the sexiest tone he could manage without laughing. “Can’t he wait a bit longer?”

Levi was blushing uncontrollably. Why did Eren choose to talk like that right now? Levi pulled away from Eren’s grasp and ran out the door. “Just hurry up and get dressed! I don’t want Arlert getting mad at me if you’re late!”

“Relax, Levi,” Eren said. “Armin doesn’t get mad at anybody. He doesn’t have it in him to be mad at someone, especially not somebody as intimidating as you.” Eren laughed to himself as he pulled on his boots and a shirt. He walked downstairs to see Levi reading the newspaper while drinking tea. “Well, I’m off. I’ll be back soon.” Eren kissed Levi on the cheek and walked out the door.

Levi touched his cheek and felt his heart race. ‘Damn,’ he thought. ‘That brat still makes my heart skip a beat whenever he kisses me.’ Levi put the paper away and walked out the door. He looked around to see if Eren was still there. He walked around the house and down the street but didn’t see Eren. He never even bothered to ask where Armin lived. “Tch,” Levi muttered. 

Levi walked back inside and walked up the stairs into the room. He plopped down on the bed to think some things through. ‘I should’ve let him stay a little bit longer,’ Levi thought. ‘Why didn’t I, though? I have total power over him. I could’ve told him to stay. He even offered to stay. I’m so stupid.’

~

Eren stood in front of Armin’s house and saw boxes in the window. He walked up to the one-story house and knocked on the door. “Oi, Armin,” Eren called. A couple of seconds later Armin appeared in the doorway, smiling, as usual.

“Good morning, Eren,” he said. He moved out of the way to let Eren pass through the doorway. “I see you’ve spotted the boxes. I’m moving today and I wanted to know if you could help me.” Armin smiled even bigger than before, so he was sure Eren would listen to him.

“Uh, yeah, sure,” Eren mumbled. “Where are you moving? Or, more specifically, who are you moving in with?” Eren looked at Armin and saw that he had a slight blush on his face.

Armin scratched the back of his head with his hand nervously. Now was the time for Eren to find out. “Well, you see,” Armin said. “Don’t get mad but, I’m moving in with Jean. His house is bigger than this crummy old shack and he said that I could go in with him. He also said that he’s lonely since Marco’s gone but he didn’t want me to tell- oops.”

Eren stood dumbstruck. He stared at Armin through eyes that were filled with complete terror. ‘Armin is moving in with Jean. Jean. The annoying, full-of-himself, Jean,’ Eren thought. ‘Why did he choose Jean? Why not Connie? Hell, I’d be happy if he even got to move in with Sasha or Hanji-san. Anybody but Jean. 

“Armin,” Eren said. “Why are you moving in with Jean? You could at least move in with Connie or Hanji-san! I know she’d let you stay with her!” Eren threw his hands up in frustration and paced back and forth in the house.

“Eren,” Armin whispered. “Can you please not talk bad about Jean in front of me?” Armin looked like he was about to cry and Eren noticed it. “And, well, there’s something else I need to tell you. But you need to promise you’ll accept it and you won’t yell at me.”

Eren nodded. ‘Is he going to tell me what I think he is?’ Eren hoped that Armin wasn’t going to say it. He prayed and prayed that it would be anything but that.

“Jean and I have been seeing each other for a while,” Armin said. “A couple of months after I figured you were with that short guy.” Armin knew his name, but he said that on purpose. He knew it made Eren angry, other than saying “clean freak.”

“Armin!” Eren shouted. “I know he’s short and all, but you don’t have to say it out loud!” Eren stomped his foot and looked at a smiling, giggling Armin. “I see. This was supposed to be some lesson, right? If I don’t like it when you say stuff about Levi, then I can’t say things about Jean,” Eren sighed.

Armin nodded his head and walked next to one of the heavier boxes. “Come on Eren. We need to start moving the boxes before it gets too hot. Oh, and by the way, I also called Jean over to help. I’ll be at Mikasa’s. And before you say that isn’t fair, it’s because I want you and Jean to get along. So you better behave yourself, Eren.” Armin heard a knock on the door and went to go answer it.

“Jean!” Armin yelled. He hugged Jean and pulled him inside. “You and Eren are going to move all the boxes while I talk with Mikasa, okay? Don’t fight with Eren!” Armin ran down the street before they could stop him and say anything.

“I know Armin’s smart and all, but I never thought he’d think of something like this,” Eren sighed. “Whatever, let’s just move these boxes so I can hurry up and leave.” Eren walked over to a box and stared at Jean. “Well, are you going to help or not? Armin did call you over here for that specific reason.”

“Ah, sorry,” Jean muttered. “But, Eren, are you okay with all of this? I mean like, after I hit on your sister and all and now I’m going out with your best friend.” Jean sheepishly smiled and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” Eren said, disgusted. “Of course I’m not fine with it. Why would I be? But, I have to put up with it for Armin just like he did with Levi.” Eren sat on one of the boxes and stared at the ceiling. “And I have to help him just like he helped me. So that means that I’m gonna have to hear about you just about every day. I might as well as get over it.”

Jean watched Eren. He noticed how calm he was, despite the fact that he used to always be angry wherever he went. “Eren-“

“But,” Eren cut off Jean. “You better take care of Armin. He’s like family to me. And if you were to hurt his feelings or make him cry, I guarantee that I will get Levi to kick your ass.” Eren looked over at Jean and smiled. “He’d do anything for me, you know. In fact, I think he might be happy to kick your ass if he knew it would make me happy.”

“I’ll be sure not to hurt Armin then,” Jean vowed. ‘Damn,’ he thought. ‘He can even get that clean freak on me. I better play my cards right and make sure that I don’t end up accidently hurting Armin without knowing. But it’s not like I would do it on purpose.’ “Well, let’s start moving the boxes, then.”

~

After several hours of walking and carrying boxes, Eren and Jean finally managed to move all the boxes.

“Well, I think I’ll go and head back home. There’s some stuff I need to do,” Eren said. “See you later, Armin!” Eren waved as he walked away back towards the house he shared with Levi.

“It seems that Eren really loves him, doesn’t it?” Armin said. He smiled at Jean and watched as Eren walked away. “Anyways, Jean, can you do me a favor?”

“What kind of favor?” Jean asked. Sure he would do anything to make Armin happy, but it depended on what he had to do.

“Give me a piggy-back ride and take me to Bert and Reiner. I want to see if I’ll finally be taller than them!”Armin shouted. Jean laughed as he put Armin on his back and walked down the road. “Onward!” Armin laughed as Jean carried him off to find the two men he was looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm really happy with how this turned out ^.^  
> Before, I've only ever wrote fanfics about my OTP in my favorite book (The Mortal Instruments) and this is the first SnK fic that i've ever wrote!! I'm like, so proud of myself XD  
> oh and one more thing..... we're gonna have some smut coming up ;) and maybe some.... other things..... in the future chapters :P


	4. Time For Some Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Levi to have some fun with Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you ever wanna talk or anything you can message me at my tumblr ^.^
> 
> tokiyaismine.tumblr.com

“Levi!” Eren yelled as he walked in the door. “I’m home!” Eren closed the door and walked around the house. He wandered around downstairs until he finally decided that Levi was probably in the room. Eren walked up the stairs and opened the door to the room. When he opened it, he saw that Levi was sleeping.

‘He looks so cute when he’s asleep.’ Eren laughed at the mere thought of calling Levi cute. Eren walked over to the bed and ran his hand through Levi’s hair. It was surprisingly soft to the touch and very thin. It was delicate.

Eren leaned down to kiss Levi when his lover pulled him on top of him. “Eren,” he said. “Do you really think I wouldn’t wake up after hearing you yell and stomp around like a fucking idiot?” Eren’s eyes widened out of embarrassment and he tried to look away when Levi grabbed his face. 

Levi pulled Eren down for a kiss and pulled him under himself so he could “get to work.” 

Levi parted his lips, waiting for Eren to explore his mouth. Eren slid his tongue in while they battled for dominance over the other. Eren had finally given up when Levi started to suck on his bottom lip. The younger boy let out a soft moan, making Levi crave for more.

Levi put his hand up Eren’s shirt feeling every muscle on his chest. He slipped Eren’s shirt off of his head and moved his lips down to his chest. Levi kissed his neck and kissed all the way down to his waist. He moved back up and sucked on Eren’s nipple, playfully biting it. 

Eren leaned his head back while tugging on Levi’s hair. He could feel his pants become tighter and tighter within every second Levi touched him.

Levi could feel Eren become hard while he was on top of him. He decided that he would have some fun and make him beg. Levi put his hand by Eren’s waistband and lingered there. “Eren,” he whispered. “If you want some help, you’re gonna have to beg for it.”

‘Fuck,’ Eren thought. ‘I knew he was gonna do this.’ Eren turned his head away, trying to stop himself from giving in to Levi. 

Levi saw at how desperately Eren was trying not to succumb to him. But, he knew that Eren would end up giving in like he always did. He didn’t even know why Eren tried.

“Levi!” Eren yelled. He couldn’t take it anymore. He had to give in (like always.) “Levi, please!” Eren didn’t want to do this. God he was so embarrassed. Levi always ended up making him beg, except for when he was in a good mood. And that wasn’t very often. 

“’Please,’ what?” Levi smirked. “I do believe I taught your stupid ass how to be more specific.” Levi moved his lips next to Eren’s ear. “If you want me to do something,” he whispered. “Why don’t you just tell me?”

“Tch,” Eren said. “Go to hell. You know what I want.”

That caught Levi by surprise. Eren’s never talked to him like that before, so why now? “Alright, you little fucker,” Levi sighed. He pulled Eren’s pants off along with his boxers and threw them on the floor.

Eren felt a wave of relief as Levi took off his pants. He couldn’t believe that Levi didn’t kick his ass for talking to him like that.

Levi slipped off his pants and boxers as well, leaving him in only his shirt. He didn’t want it to get dirty, too, so he threw that off as well.

Levi slipped his fingers in his mouth, covering them in saliva. He pulled them out and shoved one finger into Eren’s entrance. He moved his finger slowly, speeding up the pace as he went. He heard a slight moan from Eren before realizing is at his cue to stick another finger in.

“Mmm,” Eren moaned. “Levi, don’t stop.” He really hates begging, but if it gets the job done, he’d do it every single time. Eren gasped when he felt Levi insert the second finger and arched his back. It was pure ecstasy.

Levi stuck in his third finger, moving them at a rapid pace. He stretched them open little by little, preparing Eren for the next step. Eren bit his lip to stop another moan from escaping. He wouldn’t let Levi have that satisfaction again just yet.

Levi pulled his fingers out and positioned himself at Eren’s entrance. He slid his length in and heard a gasp escape Eren’s lips. He thrusted himself farther into Eren, hoping that he could hear Eren once more.

Levi grabbed Eren’s hardened member in his hand and began to stroke slowly. He began to stroke faster, timing it with his thrusts. Eren arched his back and clawed at the bed sheet. “Ah!” He yelled. “Levi!”

Levi stroked the boy faster, practically begging to hear Eren moan again. “Levi, I-I can’t do this anymore,” Eren sighed. Levi smirked at how defenseless Eren looked. He was flustered; his face covered in a deep blush. His eyes were closed and he was biting his lip, a failed attempt to stop from screaming. 

Levi stroked Eren once more before Eren spilled all over them. Levi couldn’t hold it in any longer either and released himself inside of the titan-shifter. Levi pulled himself out and lay beside Eren. He put his head on Eren’s chest and smiled.

After a few minutes of panting and lying down, Levi spoke up. “I’m gonna go take a shower. You can take a nap or whatever. I don’t really give a shit.” Levi got up from the bed and crossed the room to the door. “Oh and before I go,” Levi said. “I should probably say that you should hurry and clean up. Erwin’s coming over later and I don’t need you walking around looking like that.” Levi opened the door and left to go take a shower.

Eren got up from the bed a grabbed a towel from the dresser. He wrapped it around himself and walked towards the bathroom. He figured that he would take a shower with Levi.

Eren dropped the towel in the bathroom and stepped in the shower. “What the fuck, Jaeger?” Levi complained. “Get out.” 

“Relax,” Eren laughed. “I’m not gonna try anything on you.” Eren grabbed a washcloth and started to scrub Levi’s back. “But, if I do this, then that means you have to return the favor.”

“Fine,” Levi sighed. “Just hurry up. I don’t need Erwin coming over and finding out that we were in the shower together.”

“As you wish, your majesty,” Eren giggled. He laughed even harder when he earned a smack to the head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here is the smut ;D
> 
> Well, this is actually my first smut fic so I don't know if it's any good or not /.\  
> since it is my first, i hope you liked it :D


	5. Forget About It, Let's Go For A Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin stops by for a little visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the anon that sent me that special message on tumblr, I love you!! You made my day ^.^

“What took you so long?” Erwin asked. Erwin came by the house when Eren was gone to tell Levi that he had needed to talk to him some time during the day.

“Ah, sorry,” Levi apologized. “I was dealing with Jaeger.” Levi moved aside so Erwin could walk through the door. When Erwin walked through he closed the door and walked to the kitchen to make tea.

“So,” Erwin muttered, “where is Jaeger anyways?” Levi handed his comrade a cup of tea and sat across from him at the kitchen table.

“He’s asleep,” Levi answered. “He’s pretty worn out after helping Arlert do something. I never asked what it was, but it must’ve been something pretty extreme.” Levi took a sip of his tea before continuing. “Anyways, what did you want to talk about?”

“Are you sure about this?” Erwin asked. “Once you start this, you know you won’t be able to get out of it. I just want to know if you’re serious.” Levi furrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms.

“Erwin, forget about me,” Levi said. “I’m serious about this so you can’t change my mind. I already told you. I love Eren and that’s final.” He stood up and pointed at the door. “Now, I’ll kindly ask you to leave before somebody gets hurt.”

“Levi,” Erwin said. “You don’t need him. He’s so much younger than you, whereas our age difference isn’t very much. Why won’t you come with me?” Erwin took a step towards Levi and pinned him against the wall.

Levi couldn’t move his arms or his legs. “Get off of me,” Levi said. When Erwin didn’t cooperate, Levi decided that he had to go to his last resort. ‘I’m going to regret this so fucking much,’ he thought. “Eren!” he yelled.

Eren ran through the door and down the stairs. “Erwin, let go of Levi.”

Erwin stood there, frozen with fear. ‘I thought he said Eren was asleep,’ he thought. ‘Damn, so he expected for me to do this. He was probably lying about him going to Armin’s too.’ Erwin let go of Levi and stood by the door. “I’m not giving up.” He opened the door and walked out.

Eren stuck his head out the door and watched as the blond walked away. He got back inside ad shut the door behind him, reaching for Levi. “Are you okay? Let me see your arms. Are there any-“

“Shut up,” Levi growled. “I’m fine. Just make sure you don’t ever run into Erwin. I have a feeling he’s got a grudge against you.” Levi sat back down in the chair and sipped his tea. “Anyways, what did you do with Arlert?” He thought that he should change the subject to get Eren’s mind off of things.

Eren replayed the day he spent with Armin in his head. “Oh,” he sighed. “Well, I have some news. I don’t know whether it’s good or bad but, it’s news alright.” Eren sat on the chair across from Levi and put his head on the table. “Armin wanted me to help Jean move some boxes. It seems that Armin wants to move in with him.”

Levi spit out the tea that he had in his mouth on the table. He brought out a handkerchief and looked disgusted at the mess he couldn’t believe he just made. “What do you mean? Why is he moving in with Kirschtein?”

“Well, apparently Armin and Jean have been seeing each other for quite a while. He said that he started going out with Jean a couple of months after he figured out what was going on with us.” Eren hid his face in the crook of his arm. “And I have to put up with it just like he put up with you.”

Levi squinted his eyes. “What do you mean, ‘put up with’? Was he against us, too, like Ackerman?” Levi leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling. “Are there that many people who don’t accept us?”

“Well, it’s not that he didn’t accept us,” Eren admitted. “It was more like, he just didn’t like that fact about how unapproachable you are. He doesn’t really know you all that well so he can’t ever talk about us. But, he also didn’t think I was serious about this so he kept bothering me about it.” Eren ran his hands through his hair, trying to distract himself from his thoughts. “But this is different. I hate Jean and he knows it. He’s a self absorbed bastard and he doesn’t deserve Armin.”

“I wonder if that’s what Arlert thinks about me.” Levi widened his eyes, realizing that he said that out loud instead of in his head.

“What do you mean?” Eren asked. He picked his head up off of the table and stared at his lover.

“Well, what if he thinks that I don’t deserve you? It’s not that he hates me; it’s that he hates how I treat you. He might think that you can do better.” Levi closed his eyes and let out a sigh.”But what’s-her-face doesn’t like me at all. She straight out hates me. Of course she’ll think that I don’t deserve you. And Erwin claims that he’s in love with me and that I should leave you for him. So that’s already three people who didn’t or still don’t want us together.”

Eren stood up from his chair and kneeled on the floor next to Levi. He put his head on his stomach and wrapped his arms around his waist. “But it doesn’t matter if they don’t want us together. It only matters about how I feel. They shouldn’t be a part of our relationship.”

“I know,” Levi sighed. “It’s just that I want somebody to like the fact that we’re together so I don’t always have to pretend like I hate you in front of everybody. I want to be able to hug you and kiss you in public without feeling ashamed or embarrassed or like everybody hates us. I want to be able to know that somebody is happy when they see us together and interacting like a couple.”

“What about Hanji-san?” Eren asked. “Isn’t she always smiling when she sees us together?” Eren put his chin on Levi’s knee and looked up at him.

“Hanji doesn’t count,” Levi sighed. “She’s happy whenever she sees me talking to anybody or even when she sees you talking with your friends. It’s just in her nature to be happy.”

Eren stood up and sat on Levi’s lap. He wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck and earned a confused face in return. “What the hell are you doing?” Levi asked.

Eren smiled at his boyfriend. “I’m just getting your attention,” Eren giggled. “Why, is this bothering you?” Eren nuzzled his face into Levi’s neck and breathed in his scent. 

“Eren, you know that this annoys the fuck out of me,” Levi sighed. “You also know that I hate it when you get all clingy when it isn’t necessary.” Levi rolled his eyes and tried to push Eren off of him, but failed. “Alright, you have my attention. What do you want?”

“Let’s go for a walk outside!” Eren shouted. “I already know where I want to take you. But, we need to bring a blanket so you don’t get dirty.” Eren laughed into his hand thinking about Levi’s cleaning fetish.

“Okay, get off of me and go get a blanket.” Eren got off of Levi and ran to the room to go and find a blanket. Levi laughed at how much fun Eren was having today. First he came back home and did some “things” with Levi, and now he’s getting excited over going on a walk. “Just where is Jaeger taking me?” Levi whispered to himself.

Eren came back down the stairs with a white bed sheet in his hands. He folded it up and held it close to him to make sure that he didn’t drop it and get it dirty before they got to the “special place” he mentioned earlier. Eren stopped in front of Levi and smiled. “Let’s go!”

Levi got up with a sigh and walked out of the house followed by Eren. Eren grabbed Levi’s hand and smiled at him. Levi blushed and looked away, embarrassed by his boyfriend’s movements. ‘Today was a good day,’ Eren thought. ‘I wonder how it’ll turn out later.’

Mikasa stood at the end of the street watching Eren and Levi’s image get smaller and smaller with every step they took. She wanted to go run and talk to them, but when she saw Eren reach for Levi’s hand, she knew that he was genuinely happy. She noticed how loose Eren’s figure was and how happy each step he took was. She knew that he was taking Levi somewhere, and she didn’t want to ruin his happiness. Sure, she hates that clean freak, but if it makes Eren happy, she'll leave them be.


	6. Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren takes Levi to the forest to go camping. But, things get a little emotional after sharing a story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be at the movies tomorrow seeing The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones (I love the book so much) and then i'll be babysitting (again DX) and then i have to walk to school so i can go to orientation and pick up my schedule since school starts on monday, so i decided to upload this chapter today ^.^  
> hopefully it's longer than usual! anyways, enjoy!!!

“The forest?” Levi sighed. “You were taking me to the forest?” Levi crossed his arms and stared at Eren. He wanted to relax, but his boyfriend decided that it would be fun to head on a hike.

“Well,” Eren muttered. “I did ask Armin and Connie to clear out an area space somewhere around here. I even set up a tent and everything!” Eren smiled and walked around a tree when he spotted the tent he set up. “Look, here it is. I thought we could maybe sleep here for the night.”

Levi sighed and inspected the tent. It looked like it would hold up. He even had a basket with food and water for them. Armin and Connie also made a “table” and “chairs” out of logs and a tree stump. He saw that Eren really tried to put everything together nicely.

“Alright,” Levi said. “It looks good enough to me.” Levi sat on the log and looked at how happy Eren’s face was. He was practically beaming with excitement. Eren sat on the other log and smiled, still grasping onto the blanket.

“Oh, that reminds me,” Eren said. “Would you like for me to get us some food? I only brought the ready-to-eat food, though. So there’s only bread and potatoes. But I also brought water in some canteens.” Eren walked into the tent and came back out with the basket of food and water. He placed it on the makeshift table and opened it. He brought out a couple of plates, cups, forks, and napkins. He poured the water in the cups and served them food.

Levi looked down at his “dinner.” He picked up his fork and stabbed a potato with it. ‘Only that Sasha girl would eat something like this,’ he thought. ‘But, if it’ll make Eren happy, then I guess I’ll eat it.’ He took a bite out of the potato and looked at Eren. He saw how happy Eren looked. He must’ve planned this for ages to be smiling that much. “Eren, how long have you planned this?” Levi asked between bites.

Eren wiped his mouth with his napkin before answering. He remembers how much Levi scolds him for talking when his mouth is dirty. “Well, I remember thinking about this for a long time. I was thinking about when all the titans were finally gone, I would take you somewhere to go and spend the night alone together in the forest or something. So the day after we discovered the titans were all dead, I asked Armin and Connie to help me set this all up. They helped me cut a tree down and make it good enough to use for a table and chairs. And of course, it took me about three days to figure out how to pitch a tent.” Eren smiled and stared at the older man. “Is that good enough for you to know the answer?”

Levi was stunned. His eyes widened while listening to Eren explain all the thought he put into this. He never thought that Eren would want to spend some time alone with him. Well, maybe he did, but he didn’t think he would go as far as asking his friends to help him. “Eren, you didn’t have to do this, you know. I could’ve just told everybody to leave us alone for a day or two.” He hated thinking about how much effort Eren puts into their relationship. It makes him think that he doesn’t care at all.

“But, I wanted to camp with you, Levi. I didn’t want to be around people at all. I wanted it to be only the two of us, alone, with nobody walking around and making any noise. I wanted it to be peaceful. I wanted a break from everything.” Eren meant everything he said. He didn’t want for people to bother him and Levi. He wanted to be truly alone with him for at least one night. He wanted to have Levi all to himself without wondering if anybody was going to try and take him away. 

Levi smiled at Eren, which made the brunette blush furiously. Levi never smiled. But, this smile came from the bottom of his heart. He really was grateful that Eren tried so hard to make this happen. He wanted to make sure that Eren understood how important this night was for him. He silently swore to himself that he would make Eren understand how much he loves him and how much he loves everything he does for him.

~

After dinner, Eren decided that he would talk with Levi in the tent since it was getting dark out.

Eren pulled Levi into the tent and lit the candle he had brought with him. He put it in the glass casing and put it in the corner of the tent. “Levi, I was wondering if I could talk with you for a little bit,” Eren said. “Just to pass the time or something. It’ll be fun!”

“Whatever,” Levi sighed. “What do you want to talk about?” Levi lay on his side with his head propped up with his hand. He had taken off his boots and was already starting to fall asleep.

“Uh,” Eren said. He hadn’t even thought about what he was going to say. “How about you pick? I don’t want to bore you with my topics.” Eren smiled. ‘Hopefully he believes me,’ he thought. ‘If he doesn’t, I’ll never hear the end of it.’

“Why does Ackerman cling to you so much? And why do you think she hates me?” He’s always wondered why Mikasa was around Eren so much. It was like the only person she didn’t mind sharing him with was Armin. 

“Oh,” Eren muttered. “It’s kind of a long story. Are you sure you want to hear it?” Levi nodded. “Well, one day my dad was taking me to go and meet her and her family out in their house in the woods. I was around nine years old. When we got there, he told me I didn’t have many friends because of my attitude so he wanted me to behave. He knocked and when they didn’t answer, he decided to just open the door and walk in. What we saw was horrifying.

“Her parents were killed. Her mom and dad were bleeding a lot and I was kind of shocked so I didn’t get to see where their wounds were or where all of the blood was coming from. That’s when my dad noticed that Mikasa wasn’t there. He told me to go straight home and call for help.

“I ran outside and went looking for the people who stole Mikasa instead. I didn’t know her, but I didn’t want anything to happen to her, either. I wanted to find her as soon as possible. I had found a knife on the way looking for her and not long after I found the cabin they took her into.

“I went inside saying that I was lost and needed help. One of the guys said he would but, before he could do anything, I stabbed him in the stomach. When the other guy that was in the room with Mikasa saw, he tried to stop me. My memory’s a little blurry from everything, but next thing I knew, I was on his back, stabbing him to death. That’s when I made my way over to Mikasa to go and untie her from where they had her on the ground. I didn’t know there was a third guy, so when he came in, he surprised me and I dropped the knife. He grabbed me by the neck and held me against a wall, choking me. I kept yelling at Mikasa that she had to help me and kill him. If you want to win, you have to fight.

“She grabbed the knife and stabbed him. I forgot where or how many times, but he ended up dying like his friends. I forget what happened after that, though. All I remember is that my dad found us and told Mikasa that she could live with us from now on. When he did, she got all scared, so to make her feel better, I gave her my red scarf and told her that she was now a part of my family.

“The next year was the year that the titans broke down wall Maria. The day it happened was the day that I happened to get in a fight with my mom. Mikasa had told her that I wanted to join the Scouting Legion. My mom called me crazy and said that I couldn’t and wouldn’t join. I ran out of the house and Mikasa told me that my mom wanted her to take care of me. She wanted Mikasa to make sure I wouldn’t get hurt and that I was to be protected at all costs.

“Mikasa’s been fulfilling my mom’s desire ever since that day. She’s the only family I have left. I saw a titan eat my mom right in front of me and I don’t even know if my dad’s alive or not. But I don’t think he is. And I think she hates you because of how you treat me. Well, how you badly you used to treat me. It never bothered me, but it must’ve bothered her a lot. And so now she doesn’t like you.”

Levi was now lying on his back. He didn’t know that Mikasa had such a story behind her. “So she’s only trying to protect you,” he whispered. She had been trying to protect him for the longest time. She only wanted to keep the only family she had left safe. She didn’t want to lose anybody else.

Levi sat up and grabbed Eren in his arms. Eren had been crying when he remembered the day his mom had gotten eaten by a titan. He hadn’t even realized it until Levi pointed it out, actually. “Eren,” Levi whispered. “It’s okay. Everything’s okay. I bet if your mom looked at you now, she would regret telling you not to join the Scouting Legion. She’d be so very proud of you, so don’t cry. Please, don’t cry. I never should’ve asked for you to tell me this.”

Eren wrapped his arms around Levi and smiled to himself. “It’s okay. This was something that I had wanted to tell you anyways. I just didn’t know how or when to tell you. So I’m glad that you asked for me to tell you.”

Levi sat there consoling his boyfriend for another minute or two. When he let go, he noticed that Eren had calmed down. “Do you want to go to sleep now?” Levi asked. He put his hand on the side of Eren’s face and rubbed circles on his cheek with his thumb. He was truly worried for Eren. He knew his mom got eaten by a titan, but he didn’t think it happened right in front of him.

Eren nodded. Levi pulled Eren down and held him close to him. He didn’t want Eren to have nightmares like he normally would every night. But whenever Levi was there, the nightmares would never come. They would always be drawn away by the warmth that his body gave off. It was like all the love for Eren made the nightmares disappear.

Eren lay with his head on Levi’s chest. Levi had his arms wrapped around him and his chin rested on Eren’s head. He stayed awake until he heard Eren’s breaths even out. He had finally fallen asleep after what felt like hours.

“Je t’aime,” Levi whispered. He kissed Eren’s forehead and reached for the candle holder. He opened it and blew out the candle, setting it aside. After a couple of minutes, he was finally able to fall asleep with Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Je t'aime" is french for "I love you" in case you didn't know! and MIKASA ISN'T A STALKER SHE'S ONLY PROTECTING EREN!!!


	7. Jean x Armin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean and Armin are trying to have some fun when Eren stops by for an unexpected and unwanted visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little side story i decided to do ^.^  
> I felt that we needed some more of this couple ;D

“Do you think they’d let us go and try to find the ocean?” Armin asked.

“Well,” Jean laughed. “I don’t know about that. But they might let us go and explore if we go in a group and bring supply carts.” Jean ruffled Armin’s hair and smiled. He loved almost everything Armin talked about. The one thing he loved most was when Armin talked about exploring or when he talked about the ocean. He thought it was cute how Armin had those dreams.

“Maybe we could ask people to come with us. I know Eren would since we’ve always wanted to go and find the ocean. And I know that Mikasa and Levi would also come for sure if Eren did. And I bet Hanji-san would also come since she could learn about the outside world. And maybe some more people would come if we asked.” Armin was beaming with excitement. Just thinking about the plans made him so happy.

Armin was sitting on Jean’s lap. They were sitting on Jean’s bed telling stories. “That doesn’t sound like a bad idea, to be honest,” Jean said. Armin smiled even brighter to hear that somebody liked his ideas.

Armin wrapped his arms around Jean’s neck. He had suddenly remembered his parents when he thought about exploring. He would always cry when he thought about them. “I’m sorry Jean,” he said. “But I’m not feeling very well right now.” Armin nuzzled his face into Jean’s neck and sighed.

“What’s wrong?” Jean asked. His tone of voice made Armin realize that he was truly worried. It wasn’t like Armin to suddenly feel ill like that. “Does your head hurt?”

“No,” Armin said. “I’m just, tired, I guess.” He hated whenever people worried about him. Eren and Mikasa worried about him enough; he didn’t need to add another person to the list. “I think if I lay down, I’ll feel better.” He didn’t want Jean to make a fuss over him feeling sick of his emotions.

“Do you want me to lay down with you?” Jean asked. Armin nodded, so Jean carried him over to the bed and got under the covers with the blond. He wrapped his arms around him, and Armin rested his head on Jean’s shoulder.

“It’s just that I miss my parents,” Armin admitted. He knew that he couldn’t hide something like this from Jean if he would always have break downs. “They left the walls when I was younger so I stayed with my grandparents. And sometimes I just wish that they would have waited to leave the walls. Then I could go exploring with them.” Tears rolled down Armin’s eyes.

Jean squeezed Armin tighter to try and comfort him. “If they waited, you wouldn’t be the person you are today. And, I bet you wouldn’t have met Eren, either.” Armin nodded. “So, even though you lost some people in your life, you also gained people in your life, too. And now, you have more friends. And you have me.” Armin looked up and Jean winked.

“Jean,” Armin laughed. “Please, don’t ever do that again. It doesn’t suit you.” He forgot all about his sadness. Armin lifted his hand to cover his mouth. He tried to hold back his laughs, but failed miserably. While he was laughing, Jean was blushing furiously, trying to take back what he just did. “But, it cheered me up Jean. Thank you.”

“I was trying to look cool,” Jean sighed. He closed his eyes to wait until Armin stopped laughing. “But I’m glad it helped, I guess.” Jean tilted Armin’s head up and kissed his forehead, then his nose, then each cheek, and finally he rested his lips on Armin’s.

Armin sighed and managed to stop laughing. Jean pulled away and blushed while trying not to run away from embarrassment. He was about to get up and leave when Armin pulled his shirt collar down and planted his lips on Jean’s. He hope it would make Jean know that he didn’t mind getting kissed like that. He just wanted Jean to feel comfortable around him.

When Armin stopped pulling Jean’s collar, he expected for Jean to get up and leave the room saying he had to do something. But, instead, Jean put his hand around Armin’s neck and made the kiss deeper than before. He got up and got on top of Armin, holding himself up with his forearms, so not to crush the younger boy.

Armin wrapped his arms around Jean’s neck and pulled him down, making their chests touch. Jean slowly pulled away and stared into Armin’s eyes. He really did love Armin. He cared so much for the boy. He wanted to make sure that Armin would be safe and happy, so that’s what he always tried to do. Since he couldn’t protect Marco, he wanted to do better and try to protect Armin so he didn’t lose another loved one from his life.

Jean was about to lean in again when he heard a knock at the door. Armin frowned and nodded, giving permission so he could go answer the door. Armin unhooked his arms so Jean could get off of him. Jean walked through the house and opened the door. Eren was standing there.

“Oh, it’s just you,” Jean sighed. “What do you want? I’m kind of busy here.” Jean crossed his arms and leaned on the door frame.

“I came here to visit Armin, of course,” Eren said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Well, it kind of is. “Where is he? I don’t have all day to stand around outside.” Eren crossed his arms and leaned on the house, trying to mimic Jean.

“I’ll go get him then,” Jean huffed. “Wait here.” Jean walked away, leaving the door open. Eren decided that he didn’t want to wait there as he was told, so he walked in and shut the door.

Armin walked out of the room and saw that Eren was sitting on a chair in the living room. “Eren?” Armin asked. “Jean said you were waiting at the door.”

“Screw Jean,” Eren muttered. He stood up from the chair and walked over to his best friend. “I didn’t feel like being outside, so I came inside! So, what were you two doing in there?” Eren asked, winking. He was trying to change the subject so Armin would forget that he walked into their house without permission.

“Nothing!” Armin yelled. A deep shade of red formed on his cheeks.

“Armin,” Eren laughed. “I was kidding. But, now I know that you two actually were doing something.” Eren put his hand on his mouth and laughed into it. “I can come back later if you want. I just wanted to stop by and tell you that Levi liked the camp area that you and Connie helped me clear out.”

“Oh, well that’s good.” Armin said. Eren put his arm around Armin’s neck and smiled.

“You should totally give me a tour of your new house! First, let’s go visit the bedroom,” Eren said. “Now lead the way, your highness.” Eren let go of Armin and pushed his friend towards a door he didn’t recognize.

“’Your highness’?” Armin whispered. “Anyways, Eren, I’m not sure if I can. I mean, this house still belongs to Jean. I barely moved in so I don’t have the right to call this my house.” Armin stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to see Eren. “Besides, why do you want to see our room?”

“I have to make sure you’re sleeping in good conditions Armin,” Eren said. “I’m just making sure Jean is treating you okay. So, show me the way!” Eren threw his hands up and laughed to himself.

“Armin,” Jean huffed. “If showing him the room will make him leave, its fine with me. I just want him gone.” Jean crossed his arms and walked over to Armin. He walked up behind him and put his arms around Armin’s neck. “Let’s show him the room.”

Eren frowned and pulled Armin away by his hand. He wrapped his arm around Armin’s neck and smiled. “Yes, show me the room, Armin.” Jean pulled Armin away by his hand and carried him like a bride.

“Follow me, Eren,” Jean smirked. Jean walked into the bedroom with an angry Eren following him. He set Armin on the bed and sat next to him. “Are you happy now? Here’s the room you were so desperately trying to see.”

“I wasn’t trying desperately,” Eren frowned. He looked around to see how good the room was. The bed was a queen size and had brown sheets on it with white pillows. The dresser was a dark brown and had a vanity mirror attached to it. There were also shelves that held all of Armin’s books and several other dressers that held his clothes and other belongings. Eren was actually impressed, considering that this room was actually bigger than the room he shared with Levi. But, it wasn’t as clean as Levi’s standards.

“Is this good enough, Eren?” Armin asked. Eren walked around the room and stopped when he saw two picture frames on the dresser. He guessed it was Jean’s. He picked up one frame and saw a painting of Jean and Armin. They were smiling. He put it down and picked up the other painting. It was of Jean and Marco. Jean had his arm around Marco’s neck and was laughing with Marco smiling nervously. He must’ve hired somebody to paint them.

Eren stared at the picture for a little while longer before putting the picture back down. He turned around to look at Jean. “It seems that you and Marco were really close,” he muttered.

Jean flinched at Marco’s name. He relaxed when he felt Armin wrap his arms around him. “Oh,” Jean said. “Yeah, we were. He was my only friend back before the titans broke the wall.” Jean looked down and started sifting his fingers through Armin’s thin hair. “He was a great friend. He was always smiling and keeping me out of trouble.” Jean smiled, remembering how much fun he used to have with Marco.

Eren noticed how pained Jean’s face looked when he mentioned Marco. He wanted to make Jean hurt and break, but he didn’t want it to happen like this. He wanted it to be in hand-to-hand combat or something, not from his feelings and memories. “Sorry,” he said. “I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“Its fine,” Jean sighed. He stopped messing with Armin’s hair and put his hands over his eyes. 

Armin didn’t know what to do. It had always been Jean comforting him. He never had to comfort anyone else. He never needed to. “I think I’ll head out,” Eren said. Armin nodded to him, and Eren left.

Armin put his arms around Jean and tried to comfort him. “Jean, it’s okay. Please, don’t cry.” Armin kissed Jean’s forehead and held him for a while. He wasn’t sure if he was helping or not, but this was what Jean always did, and it ended up calming him down somewhat. “It’ll be okay.”

“I’m sorry Armin,” Jean said. “I just miss him so fucking much. I want him back. I want him to be here. I need him.” Jean felt as if he was missing his other half. He felt so much pain whenever he thought of Marco, but he never showed it since he didn’t want anybody to worry. He especially didn’t want Armin to worry. He didn’t need to have extra attention. “It’s just that he was my only friend, and he was the one who would always look after me. It’s just not fair. It’s all because of those stupid titans. It was all because of them.”

Armin understood how Jean felt. Because of the titans, he lost so many things that he loved. He lost so many people that he loved. He lost so much because of the titans. “Jean,” Armin sternly said. “What about Marco? He would be happy that you found somebody to love and found somebody that loved you just as much. He’d want you to enjoy your life and to quit grieving about him. I bet he would want you to live your life and try to be happy. Am I right?”

Jean nodded. “Yeah, you are.” Armin let go of Jean and sat on his lap. The edges of Jean’s mouth twitched upward. “If he wants me to enjoy my life, then I will.” Jean changed from a little grin, to a full smile.

Armin smiled and kissed Jean on the cheek. “Do you love me, Jean?”

Jean blushed and looked confused. “What kind of a question is that?!” 

“Oh, you don’t have to answer it,” Armin laughed. “I just wanted to see you blush.” Armin wrapped his hands around Jean’s neck and smiled. “But, if I were to answer that as if you told me, then I would have to say, ‘maybe’.” 

“’Maybe’?” Jean questioned. “What do you mean, maybe?! You don’t love me?!” Armin leaned his head back and watched Jean try to figure out what he meant by ‘maybe’.

“Of course I love you,” Armin admitted. “I just like to see when your face gets all red like that.” Armin giggled into his hand and kissed Jean so he could stop yelling. “And I know you love me too.”

Jean looked away, a deep blush covering his face. “Whatever,” he muttered under his breath. “Let’s just go for a walk or something, okay?” Jean picked Armin up off of his lap and carried him to the door. “I’ll let you on my back if you stop laughing.”

“Alright,” Armin pouted. Jean opened the door and when he got out he put Armin on his back and walked toward the market.

“Why don’t we go look at some stuff, then,” Jean said. Armin nodded, and rested his chin on Jean’s shoulder.

“That sounds like a great idea,” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I was actually crying when i wrote about Marco DX  
> im so sorry ;-;


	8. Need Me To Cheer You Up?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren comes home feeling horrible about what he said to Jean. Can Levi help him feel better?

“I’m not camping ever again,” Levi sighed. “My back hurts so fucking much.” Levi rubbed his back and wiped the window with his rag.

He heard the door open and shut. He decided that it was Eren and resumed cleaning. He assumed that Eren was going to go blabbing about how Jean was treating Armin, so he didn’t think much of it.

Eren walked through the bedroom door and collapsed on the bed. “Ugh,” he sighed. “I messed up. I messed up big time.” Eren closed his eyes and put his hands over his eyes. 

Levi knew that he wouldn’t give up until he asked what happened, so he decided just to get it over with. “What the hell happened to you?” Levi asked. He never said that he would try and be polite when asking him.

“I may have mentioned something about Marco to Jean. And I also may have put him in a fit of depression?” Eren sighed. He really didn’t mean to do that to Jean. He only hoped that Armin was able to calm him down and make him feel better.

Levi didn’t know who Marco was, but he guessed he died since he was registered in the top ten graduating from his class and he never saw him. But, he had heard Jean mention him once or twice. “Eren, are you fucking serious?” Levi asked. “I don’t know who that Marco kid is, but I do know that he’s dead. Why the fuck would you bring him up?”

“I don’t know, okay?” Eren huffed. “I just happened to see a painting of them together and I said something that I was thinking in my head. I really should learn how to think before I talk.” Eren rolled on his stomach and put his head into the pillow.

Levi pulled off the cloth he had on his mouth and put it on his dresser, along with his rag and spray bottle full of bleach. He took off his boots and walked over to the bed. Levi lay down on top of Eren and kissed his neck.

“Levi, what are you doing?” Eren gasped. Levi kissed his neck a second time and Eren let out a soft moan. “L-Levi.”

Levi twisted Eren’s body, making him lay down on his back. “Just shut up and let me do this,” Levi barked. Eren tensed and nodded, showing his cooperation. Levi smirked and moved his hands up Eren’s shirt. He ran his hands over his stomach and moved up to his chest. He squeezed and rubbed his nipples, earning little gasps and moans from Eren.

Eren bit his lip and sighed. He didn’t know why Levi was doing this, but he didn’t want him to stop.

Levi pulled Eren’s shirt off and threw it on the floor. He started kissing Eren’s jaw line and made a trail of kisses leading down his neck onto his waist. He kissed back up the trail he left and planted his lips onto Eren’s. He slipped his tongue into his mouth and they started battling for dominance. Their tongues danced in each other’s mouth until Eren finally gave up, as usual.

Levi sucked on Eren’s tongue and bottom lip, occasionally biting it. Eren let out a sigh before he slipped his hands into Levi’s hair, tugging on it every few seconds.

Levi sucked on Eren’s lips while his hands felt down his body. When he got to his pants, he felt how excited Eren was. Levi pulled Eren’s pants off in one swift movement and threw them down along with his shirt.

Eren gasped as his hardened member was released from its “prison.” Levi pushed Eren’s legs open and grabbed his length in his hands. He pushed the skin from the tip and licked the precum that had gathered. He slipped it into his mouth and began sucking on it, earning loud and soft moans coming from Eren.

Levi sucked as Eren entangled his hands in his hair even more. Eren tugged and pulled on it, allowing moans to escape his lips. He arched his back as Levi swirled his tongue around.

“Levi,” he moaned. “I don’t think I can last any longer.” Eren bit his lip and turned his head to the side. He removed one of his hands from Levi’s hair and put his arm over his mouth. “Levi, I can’t,” he gasped.

“Go ahead,” Levi dared. He resumed his earlier task and gripped Eren’s hips, sure that he held them tight enough to leave faint bruises.

“Ah!” Eren panted. “L-Levi!” Eren decided that he couldn’t hold it any longer. He released himself inside of Levi’s mouth. Levi swallowed it all quickly and licked his lips. He got up and smirked.

Levi got on top of Eren and kissed his lips one last time before lying down next to him. He let Eren calm down and propped his head up on his hand.

Levi kissed Eren again and whispered, “I love you.” He got a faint “I love you, too,” in response before Eren fell asleep.

Levi falls for this stupid brat more and more each day. Each day is more exciting than the one before. He could get used to living with Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was the last chapter ^.^ I hope you enjoyed the story!!!  
> Oh, and if you ever want to talk or send me any fic ideas, you can hit me up at my tumblr!! You won't ever annoy me ;D
> 
> tokiyaismine.tumblr.com
> 
> thanks for reading!!! <3


End file.
